Gesture of Love
by emilycare
Summary: Amy has been rescued, Rittenhouse has been put to bed, and the Time Team has gone back to their lives. Lucy and Wyatt are married and have been living together for two years. Wyatt's back in Delta Force, when they get some bad news about his latest deployment. Wucy fluff from Team Emilodie (Alodis & emilycare). (Angsty start heading to fluff)
1. Chapter 1

Wyatt knew Lucy had had a bad day as soon as he heard her slam the door coming in.

He pulled himself out from under the car, and wiped his hands on his pants, leaving grimy streaks. Looking down, he realized his mistake too late. Nothing for it but to face the music. He knew this wasn't going to help make what he had to tell her any easier. He'd been waiting for the right time, but if he didn't tell her soon he was going to regret it.

Maybe a few grease stains would be put in perspective compared to facing months apart? His heart contracted just thinking about it. In his heart of hearts, he knew he hadn't told her yet because he couldn't face it yet himself.

"Wyatt? Wyatt, where are you?" As always, he felt lighter at the sound of her voice. _Tonight. I have to tell her tonight._

Lucy got rid of her jacket, purse & heels with a groan of relief. Finally this damned day was over. She could have a glass of her favorite wine. Hell maybe even drink it in a relaxing bath. Convincing Wyatt to join her shouldn't be too difficult.

Speaking of Wyatt, what was he up to, this reckless hotheaded husband of hers? Her question was answered thirty seconds later when he walked into the kitchen, grimy streaks on his face, arm and pants.

She raised a confused eyebrow that prompted him to inform her he was taking a look under the car, something was making a weird noise.

As she walked by him to get to the glasses cabinet, she pecked his lips with a soft "hey..." He grinned back at her with "Hey yourself ma'am" and frowned when the usual roll of her eyes didn't make an appearance. And no lecture about the grease stains.

She was distracted and didn't notice his disappointment. She started rummaging through their closet looking for a bottle of white wine she had picked out over the weekend. From the pantry, she started telling Wyatt about her day. He caught about every other word.

"So...Harold...civil war...he was telling...the conspiracy not..." Wyatt tried to follow from the sink where he scrubbed his hands, but gave up. He crossed over to lean in the doorway. "He's such an ass. I was this close to saying I actually lived it just to shut him up."

Wyatt listened nodding in agreement (he always kind of wanted to punch Harry when they had him over for faculty dinners). But he had to smile because despite everything he always found watching her lecturing people actually very pleasing. "I take it your day wasn't that great?"

"This guy got on my nerves all day and you're smiling." She replied frowning. Wyatt said, "Did I ever tell you you're cute when you're ranting?" He leaned into the closet to kiss the frown off her face. When they pull back she had a small smile instead. She kept grousing, but in a more friendly fashion.

"Where the hell did that wine go?"

"Which one?"

"The Crémant de Limoux. I picked it out special."

Wyatt shook his head. "And you drank it special, too. We brought it over Amy's remember? To celebrate her 100th podcast."

Lucy knelt on the floor, with containers of flour and sugar to either side of her. She slumped down and rested her chin on her hands. "Figures," she said. "The way this day is going."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at himself. _Perspective, huh? Great timing, Logan._

"Lucy, we have other bottles." He reached down to help her up. "And I have to admit, I couldn't hear a thing you were saying. Somebody was being stupid?"

He helped her put away their baking supplies. "What made you think it was here?"

"Well it wasn't anywhere else."

"How about this one?" Wyatt offered. She inspected the bottle and nodded with not much enthusiasm. "Harold has been assigned to help me co-teaching. I told you about this—Judy is off on maternity leave and can't come back this semester. So I'm stuck with him."

"What's so bad about him?"

"He's in love with himself. He talks about things he clearly hasn't researched adequately. And he just undercuts me if I disagree with him. I want to say 'no I was there, trust me it was not like that,' but, you know, I can't."

She looked at Wyatt and got a sultry look in her eyes. "Want to take this bottle up to the bathroom with me? I could use a long hot soak, and could use some back scrubs from my favorite sexy soldier?" She winked at him. "Looks like you could use it, too." Lucy leaned in for a kiss, which he gave her willingly.

Deepening the kiss, Lucy took Wyatt's hand, the bottle and started leading them upstairs. He continued to kiss her but she was surprised to feel him hold her in place.

He brought their kiss to an end and placed his forehead against hers. "Lucy, there's been something I need to talk with you about."

Her heart sank. A look of fear crossed her face. He quickly grabbed her hands, setting the bottle down, leading her to the kitchen table.

"Nothing is wrong, no one is in danger. I love you and our families are fine." He rattled off what he thought she might have been fearing. It reminded him of the litany the grounded members of the Time Team had often greet the jumpers with when they came back: letting each other know what had changed, what was true.

Lucy calmed down. "Okay, so what's going on?" Wyatt went on, "I have a new deployment coming up. It's a long one."

"Long? So a few weeks?" Wyatt sighed. This was the hard part, just what he'd been avoiding by procrastinating this moment. Waiting had not helped.

"Lucy, this time is different. It's been hard for me to tell you." "So you've known? For how long?"

He swallowed. Yup, waiting was so not the right answer. "A week."

"A week!?" She yelped. Then her voice turned serious. "How long? How long is long?"

"Five months."

"Five months? That's almost half a year!"

Wyatt went on, "At least. At least five months." He couldn't stand it any more. "Lucy, I'm so sorry. I didn't volunteer for this assignment. I would turn it down if I could, but...that wasn't an option."

"Okay, okay." Lucy breathed deeply, trying to contain her growing anxiety. "It's a long deployment, but they've let me go with you before. Maybe I can take some leave from work?" She saw him shaking his head.

"I asked. They can't allow it. For security reasons." She threw her hands up in the air. "So now it's too dangerous for civilians to even be in the vicinity? I expect that means you can't tell me anything about it either?" He made no response, but she knew the answer just from the look on his face.

"Wyatt, what am I going to do without you for half a year? And worrying about you all that time?"

"Lucy, Lucy." He put his arms around her, trying to sooth her. "It will be all right. We will get through this together."

"Wyatt, that's the problem. We won't be. Together."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the cliffhanger! We're aiming for happy fluffy happy endings here. Thanks for reading and we live for your comments & reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beat down on the trees in the park. Dogs barked and the cries of children playing filled the air. Wyatt and Rufus sat on a bench consuming ice cream cones. Rufus eagerly, Wyatt thoughtlessly.

"That's tough dude. Five months is a long time. And she's been angry ever since?" Wyatt nodded. "Yup. Three days running now. She says she's 'mad at the situation' not at me, but it sure does feel like it's me that's in the dog house."

"Speaking of dogs..." Rufus quipped as a big grey mutt ran straight into Wyatt, lunging for what remained of his ice cream cone. Wyatt yelped as the shaggy body knocked him about. "What? Where did you come from?" He tried to lift the cone above his head. The dog climbed up on his lap and pawed at his face to get the treat. Rufus laughed.

Wyatt tried to fend off the dog, "Hey buddy, you're not helping." Rufus laughed harder, until the dog slipped off of Wyatt and ended up straddling **his** lap with its long legs. The big dog wagged its tail and poked its nose into Rufus' face. Wyatt looked at the tatters of the cone left in his hand.

"Hey!" Rufus tried to get the dog off, but it licked his face instead.

"He likes you!" said Wyatt, "You think Jiya wants a dog?"

Trying to both pet the friendly thing and at the same time discourage it from making a full circuit of his face, neck and ears with its tongue, Rufus said, "No! Plus dog-napping is not the way she'd want to adopt a new best friend."

Wyatt took mercy on his friend and offered the remnants of his cone to the mutt. His hand was engulfed by a giant mouth and searching pink tongue. He slowly moved his hand away from Rufus and the dog settled back down onto the ground.

With this reprieve, Rufus looked around the park for someone to point this torpedo of chaos back at. He saw no worried faces, no embarrassed well-meaning strangers just waiting to relieve them of the dog. No angry passers by thinking the guys were trying to steal someone's love-muffin.

Giving up, Rufus reached down and checked the dog's collar tags. "Captain Merrill Stubing? Have we got a Love Boat aficionado here? Hey, Wyatt there's a number."

"Great! I'll hang onto the galoot, you call in the cavalry."

Rufus dialed the number. A very emotional and distraught voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hi? This is Rufus. I think we have your dog. I mean, we have your dog and he (or she) is drooling on my friend, and we want to give it back to you. The dog! Not the drool."

"We'll keep the drool, right, Wyatt?" Rufus said and grinned over at him. Wyatt raised his eyebrows and reached out and smeared dog slobber all over Rufus' arm. "Ewwww! Miss, you'd better come get your dog. My friend and I may come to blows over who gets custody of its drool, and my friend is going to kick my ass, so I hope you come by soon. We're on a bench between the dog park and the swings."

Wyatt said, "Did you really call anyone?"

Rufus rolled his eyes. "You think I did all that for you?"

A tall, attractive-looking woman holding a leash half-ran toward them. She made a bee-line to the dog Wyatt held, and knelt joyfully. The dog licked her face and jumped all over her, nearly toppling her backwards. "Stuby!"

Wyatt and Rufus looked at each other and echoed silently, "Stuby?"

"Thank you, Rufus?" She looked at Wyatt inquiringly. He shook his head and gestured to redirect her. She smiled at Rufus, stood up and shifted around her happily barking dog to face him. The deep woofs resounded across the green and set off an echo of other dogs barking and yipping in the nearby dog walking enclosure.

Over the din she said, "You are a little nuts, but you made me laugh." She gave him a look over. "Maybe you should keep my number?" Rufus gulped and looked over at Wyatt who, still flinching a bit from all the barking around them, covered his mouth trying not to look too amused at Rufus' discomfort.

"I maybe should shake your hand and give my fiancée a call instead?" Rufus put out his hand. She shook it looking a bit disappointed. Then she looked down at their joined hands and got a disgusted look on her face. "Oh, you were **not** kidding about the drool, were you? So sorry about that!"

Wyatt couldn't keep from laughing out loud, now. Rufus glared at him and reached over wiping his gloppy hand up and down Wyatt's shirt.

The owner of the dog gave a big smile. "Well as sexy as this is getting, seems like we should be moving along." She gave Rufus a wink. "Wouldn't want to make your fiancée jealous that I got to see you two hunks getting friendly."

Rufus' eyes went wide. Wyatt got a huge grin on his face, but blushed slightly. The woman bent down to Stubing again, got bathed with slobber and proceeded to blithely ignore the guys and the rest of the world. Dog walkers still tried to get their charges to calm down and stop yipping in the enclosure, and a few curious on lookers were watching as the hand-off of the lost dog took place. They could have been on Jupiter for all she cared. She hugged the huge dog, submitted to his licks and simply lit up with happiness at the affection her pet showered upon her. After a few moments she stood up, gave the guys a last smile and took "Stuby" off with her.

Rufus watched them walk away and said. "I'm not sure if I'm glad I don't know her name or if I should be terrified that she'll booty call me someday and I won't be able to convince Jiya that I have no idea who she is."

Wyatt watched them disappear, looking thoughtful. He said, "Did you see the look on her face with the dog? Even if you were free, I think you'd have had a rival there."

Rufus said, "Um, you've got to stop talking about that before we see the ladies. You are gonna get my ass handed to me." Wyatt chuckled. Rufus went on getting a little heated, "Seriously. Nothing happened here. And for the record, you asked if Jiya wanted a dog. Well, maybe you should be asking if **Lucy** wants a dog to keep her company while you are gone."

Wyatt looked stunned. Rufus relented, grimacing at his own words. "Hey, that was harsh. I know you're beating yourself up over this."

Wyatt said, "No, that's a great idea. It was staring me right in the face." He clapped Rufus on the shoulder. "First round's on me tonight in thanks, but..." Rufus repeated,"But?"

"But, let's keep this between us for now while I figure things out. Like you said, "'nothing happened here.'"

Rufus nodded. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Whenever Amy came over for dinner she made them "get out the good china." In other words, she always insisted on them eating at the table, with matching plates, cups and silverware. Lucy had a set of tableware that she had inherited from her mother. It had a rose motif. Lucy had always loved it as a child. Many a time she had begged and begged her mother to let her take them out for "tea parties." A few cups and saucers showed cracks that resulted from her childish devotion to the set.

After Carol had been exposed as a member of Rittenhouse, it had been a long time before Lucy had been able to think about her family and its inheritances with nostaligia. Getting Amy back in their timeline had helped a great deal. Her sister was a reminder of the good that could come from the Preston line. And since Amy had missed much of the worst of the Rittenhouse excesses, she didn't have the same fear and trauma that Lucy carried. So, when it was Lucy's turn to cook, they'd have Eastern Express's finest takeout, on great-grandmother June's china.

Nearly week after Wyatt told Lucy about his long-term deployment they had Amy over for dinner. Lucy really needed some sister time. She was subdued. When it was time to eat, Lucy pushed her chicken around on her plate. Wyatt and Amy exchanged a look.

"Luce..you okay?" Wyatt asked her gently. She looked up at him and tried to give them both a bright smile. But it didn't reach her eyes.

"C'mon sis, you've gotta snap out of this. I've heard that half of what you get from a meal is based on the atmosphere you eat it in. If that's true, this chicken's gonna taste like tears."

After dinner, Wyatt did the dishes. Amy dragged Lucy out on the porch and plied her with chocolate. They sipped tea from Nanna June's delicate tea cups and looked out at the fireflies in the back yard. Amy knew her sister's weakness: Lindor truffles. They had been the bribe of choice to get her out of many a scrape when reckoning day had come during their youth. Amy handed the unexpected treat over.

Setting aside her tea, Lucy opened the package and began to unwind the round truffle. The white chocolate was flecked with pink. She looked with wonder at her sister. "Where did you find the strawberries & cream?"

"As your sister it's my duty to provide comfort food so there's none better than your favorite."

"You're the best." Lucy replies before letting out an "mmhhh..." as the chocolate melted into her mouth.

"I know." Amy shrugged and gave a small grin. She plucked one from the bag and started to nibble at it as Lucy went for her second. Lucy popped the truffle into her mouth, as she started opening the next. Amy slapped her hand lightly and said "You really should savor these..."

"You're lecturing me on how to eat chocolate now?!" Lucy shook her head at her sister and defiantly ate yet another cream and pink chocolate.

Amy watched in amusement. The memory of sitting with Lucy the night before her doctoral defense came back to her: Lucy with a stack of Charleston Chews, chowing down on one after another, as she crammed a lifetime's worth of knowledge about Lincoln's presidency into her mind yet one more time.

"This has really got you spooked, hasn't it?"

Lucy stopped mid-bite and nodded.

"It's so long..." she mumbled with a full mouth.

Lucy finished the chocolate with a gulp and setting them aside. "It is. When I try to think about that length of time my mind goes blank. I keep thinking, why can't they let me go be with him? Even for a visit." Amy took her sister's hand. Lucy gave her a grateful glance then went on. "I've gotten used to the worry when he's away for a little while, but I don't know how I can make it through something like this." Lucy looked despondent. Amy could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Lucy," Amy caught her sister's eyes again. "You know you're not the only one who is worried about this." Lucy gave Amy a quizzical look, and wiped a tear away. "He's worried, too. About you, about whatever this secret mission is. I'm sure he's worried about what it means for your future together."

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. "I've been trying to make things be okay and not talk about it, but he must be worrying himself sick over what I'm feeling.."

Amy nodded, "Ayuh. For someone with multiple PhDs, you can really be thick-headed at times."

Lucy turned up her nose at Amy. "Well guess who's not welcome to have any more chocolates." Amy lunged at the package. "Not fair. I got those for you!" Lucy avoided her hands and yelled back, "Watch out for the tea cups!"

Wyatt came out onto the porch to find the Preston sisters tussling and laughing. He leaned against the door and thought to himself, _Nothing more beautiful in the world than this._

They settled down to watch a movie, _Never Say Never Again_. Lucy teased Wyatt about only liking it because he had named it. Wyatt, looking happy and relieved to see Lucy so much back to her usual self, asked if she would make them some popcorn. While she went off to the kitchen, Wyatt quickly gestured to Amy to follow him somewhere they could speak privately. The door to the master bedroom being at hand, they popped in there to talk.

Glancing around curiously, as she hadn't been in this room often, Amy took in the quiet surroundings. A shelf with souvenirs from their travels across time hung from the wall, next to Lucy's framed diplomas and a certificate for Wyatt's service. Photos dotted the walls and several pieces of furniture. One in particular caught Amy's eye. On the nightstand, there was a picture of Lucy and Wyatt that she herself had taken. It showed Lucy biting her lip looking at Wyatt, eyes full of joyful tears, leaning her cheek into Wyatt's palm.

"This was from when you returned from your first foreign deployment after we all "retired", wasn't it?"

Wyatt's face took on what Amy called his "Lucy look," a cross between love, wonder and devotion, as he gazed at the picture. Not for the first time, Amy wondered if she would find someone who would look at her that way, someday.

He said softly, "I always think that her smile there could light up a whole city." He looked up at Amy with his face returning to its normal breezy confidence. "That's the picture I take with me when I go, too." He patted his wallet, unconsciously. "But let's be quick, I have a big question for you—I'm planning a surprise for Lucy, but I want to know if you think it is a **good** idea, or a terrible one."

"What is it?"

He paused, as though he was taking in the reality of what he was suggesting. "A dog. I'd like to get Lucy a dog as a present, before I go on this mission." Amy looked at him incredulously. He shrugged a little, embarrassed. "I've been doing research, and I have some leads on some good guard dogs. Ones that have been trained well, and are reliable. But you're the one who will know, would she want to have a dog? Do you think she would flip out from being asked to take on this responsibility all alone? I'm torn between thinking it's the perfect thing to do, and thinking it's the worst."

Amy thought quickly. "We should talk more about this, but my first hit on it is that the idea is good—Lucy loves dogs, we had three when we were growing up, and she was the one who named them all, and took care of them. I've always been more of a cat person. And I think she stopped having them after Mom got sick. It was just too much to take care of her and a pet. But..."

Wyatt prompted, "But?"

"Why a guard dog?

Wyatt was taken aback, "To protect Lucy."

"What kind were you thinking?"

"Shepherd probably. Maybe a German shepherd, or a white Swiss or a Malinois?"

"Fine. For now... But what about if..or when..you guys have kids? This dog will be with you for years. You might want to think about that."

"Wyatt? Amy? Where are you?" They heard Lucy calling out.

"Busted," said Amy as she hurried out of the bedroom. "Let's talk more later."

Wyatt stood there looking stunned for a moment. He shook his head, "Food for thought."

* * *

A few hours later, the movie was done, Amy was gone. Wyatt and Lucy sat together in the living room. She lay against him, with his arm around her, his hand idly smoothing down her hair.

"Hey," said Lucy.

"Hey yourself."

"I'm sorry for being so weird this week."

Wyatt gave her a squeeze. "It's my fault. I should have told you sooner, figured out some way to ease the blow..."

Lucy sat up and put her hand on his chest. "No. Well, yes, you should have told me sooner. But you don't have to try and shelter me. I need to know what's going on for you. And," she looked up at him with a tender expression in her eyes, "and I need to be there for you in all this. I'll be sad for you to be away, but it's you that has to go do this thing."

Wyatt's arms came all the way around her, he closed his eyes and gave her a tight hug. He kissed the crown of her hair and said, "I don't deserve you."

"Oh, don't do that, Master Sergeant," Lucy said giving him a kiss where she could reach him, pressing her lips to his chest. "We've both been through enough to know that we just have to enjoy what we have. Don't look to fate or providence for justifications. Screw just desserts."

Wyatt laughed and loosened his arms, "That, from you? Well, I still feel lucky to have you."

"Me, too."

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, then Lucy said, "You know, when I came home that day we got kind of interrupted in what I was aiming for..."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "Bath time?" Lucy nodded at him. He went leaned forward and gave her a kiss, "Yes, ma'am."

Lucy went up ahead to run the bath. She brought a bottle of wine and two glasses. Wyatt lingered downstairs, saying he had an idea. It took him quite a while for him to join her. The bath was full, two glasses of red wine poured, waiting. Lucy stepped into the bath tub. It was extra wide, double occupancy, the final detail that sold them on the house. She luxuriated in the hot water, letting the stress she'd been holding in her body for days finally start to fade away.

When Wyatt finally pushed open the door he seemed to have tangle of objects in his arms. "Wyatt, what on earth?"

"You trust me, right?" he said.

"Of course."

Instead of coming right to her, he turned out the lights, and then heard him rustle around the bathroom.

"Watch out for the—" (thunk) "the stool there."

"Too late."

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see what he was doing. He had some tea lights, their emergency blackout candles and an assortment of odd saucers and tin lids. He placed them by the edge of the tub, by the sink and the window ledge. Pulling a match book from his pocket, he lit one candle sitting on the edge of the tub. Shaking the match to put it out, he picked up the candle to light the others. Wyatt gave her a smile that would have warmed her to her toes if she'd been naked in a snow drift. As it was, adrift in the warm, sultry bath, Lucy was in heaven. She felt that rush of certainty and well-being that seeing Wyatt coming towards her on the battle field, or hearing his voice in a crowd, had always brought to her.

She leaned back in the tub and enjoyed the growing darkness and the twinkling lights. The candles were like stars appearing in the sky.

"Hey, there room in there for me?"

"Always."

Wyatt unbuttoned his shirt. She smiled to herself and soon became from distracted from all other thoughts by the sight of his muscular chest and shoulders emerging from the shirt. His pants joined his shirt swiftly. He was lit by the glow of the candles on the lip of the tub. Lucy thought idly, _Looks like an angel._ Some divine perfect being come down from the sky to protect her through space and time.

Then he came closer, and she moved over making room. As he stepped through the ring of candlelight, Lucy saw the scar on his belly, on his cheek. The scrapes along his right arm marked him like forked lightning, a reminder of an encounter that nearly took his life. The angel was all too human. He was just a man who loved her. Who served to protect others. Whose durable body was all too frail.

Wyatt settled into the water with her. He faced Lucy and took both her hands. She plucked one away to trace the line on his arm. Leaning close she said, "Will you come home with new scars?"

He gave her a half-smile. "Goes with the territory. I thought you liked mine. As I recall someone said they made me look 'rugged and handsome.'"

She smiled at him, and clasped both his hands again. Wyatt swung around and pulled himself to the back of the wide tub. He angled himself and Lucy so she lay back against him, surrounded by the warm strength of his arms and legs.

She sighed and snuggled in. Her eyes closed to a sliver, so she could just see the candles. The light caught on drops of water on her eyelashes, sparkling. This moment was enough.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some domestic sweetness per request by our own TheVelvetDusk. Please don't get mad that the bath was not a steamy scene...we've got plans for later... Will have to take a break for a week or so, but will be back with the last *three* chapters then. Thank you to everyone reading and commenting! We so appreciate your thoughts & reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

The next several weeks put Wyatt's skill at subterfuge to the test. Not only was Lucy intent on making the most of their time together, Wyatt was also inclined to spend all the time he could with her before he left on deployment. But somehow he had to steal precious time away to find a dog. He realized quickly he must call in the troops.

He recruited the whole team. Jiya and Rufus helped him find local shelters and pet stores, Amy did research online for puppies and older dogs in need of a new home. The first problem was finding the right breed. Attack breeds like Shepherds, Pinschers, Pit Bulls and Rottweilers were discounted, but that left so many options still. Wyatt combed through breed descriptions online. Endless lists of them.

 _How can every single breed be "kid friendly"? If true, wouldn't matter what you buy,_ Wrote Wyatt in their group text.

 _Adopt!_ wrote Amy, _Not helping you support puppy mills to find my sister a friend._

 _She's right, Wyatt ,_ texted Rufus, _You know Lucy would want 2 give mutt a home that really needs 1_

Wyatt responded, _I'm outnumbered here and...you are right. But much fewer choices!_

Jiya jumped in: _Which is just what we need! You complained about choosing from 1000s, we just narrowed your choices down._

* * *

As Wyatt stepped through the doorway to Lucy's office, he was still musing about the breeds that they'd found available in the Bay area over the last week. Amy was wild about a Great Dane she'd found up for adoption. He smiled at the thought of his wife snuggling with the gangly thing in his absence. _Lucy could practically ride one of those._

Lucy was seated behind her desk with a stack of papers in front of her. One hand clenched a red pen, the other tangled thoughtlessly in her hair. She looked up in annoyance at the interruption to unexpectedly see her husband. Wyatt savored the change that came over her expression, not realizing it mirrored his own. _Still so in love,_ he thought _._

He dangled a white paper bag in front of him, pretending to be scared of her initial reaction. "Truce? I'm sorry to pull you away from that massive pile of truth, wisdom and groundbreaking insight before you, but how about lunch?"

She held up one finger, reading through the final pages of the assignment in front of her, marking as she went. _That's a lot of red ink,_ Wyatt thought, _Poor kid._ She put her pen down with a flourish after adding it to the modest "done" pile and leapt up to her feet. Moments later, Wyatt was enveloped in her slim arms, and heard the door to the office close behind him. Her lips claimed his and he felt the curve of her breasts against his chest. He put his free hand down to her hip and opened his mouth to welcome her seeking tongue. When she came up from air leaving him slightly breathless, he was suddenly worried now about walking back down the hallway full of students he'd just confidently navigated.

He shook the take out bag and said huskily, "Guess you're not mad then?"

"What do you think?"

"This is going to get x-rated if we aren't careful. Not entirely sure you want that?" Lucy felt the reaction she'd provoked in him and colored slightly. As if to make his point, a knock came at the door. Lucy frowned at the sound, and gave him a swift peck on the lips.

"Let me see what they want, then lunch with you." Wyatt kept studiously facing away from the door just hoping he wouldn't get introduced.

* * *

They took their lunch out to one of the benches on the Campanile Esplanade. Lucy was still adjusting to the differences between the public university and the elite Stanford she'd been trained in. Wyatt felt much more at home at UC Berkeley than he had on the few occasions he'd visited her former institution. He'd made the mistake once of calling it "ivy league" and learned that it was in fact **more** selective than those.

He shook his head at the fate that had put the genius that was Lucy in his way. He felt a now much less common but oh-so-familiar twinge that maybe one morning she would wake up and realize she'd married a schmoe. But the smile she gave him as she pulled out her favorite arugula and apple salad from the lunch bag wiped away his moment of doubt.

"Clove and Hoof! Thank you, Sweetie." She leaned over the clear plastic container and gave him a smack on the lips. Then she pulled out the next container and raised her eyebrow. "Barbecue? Away from your precious Texas."

Wyatt tugged the white box out of her clutch and shrugged self-consciously. "It's Georgia pulled-pork. Not in the running with real Texan barbecue," he gave another half-shrug, "but it doesn't have to be. If they screw this up it doesn't bug me. It's a different thing."

As Lucy breathed in to tease him again, Wyatt's phone started buzzing. He checked it quickly, saw Jiya's name, and put the phone back in his pocket. Moments later it buzzed again, and then a third time, followed several more rapid-fire. He peeked at it and saw the top of Rufus' photo on the screen. Wyatt glanced casually at it and turned the phone off all together.

"Shouldn't you get that?" said Lucy as she started eating her salad.

"Nope. The guys are planning a going away get together and I already told them that anything this side of strippers was going to be fine by me. So no need to interrupt my lunch with my beautiful wife. Now our date to finish season 4 of Fringe tonight is still on, right?"

* * *

After lunch, Wyatt sat in his truck trying to catch up on the many texts that had come through. It was all about puppies. Apparently Jiya had had a breakthrough and wanted to get Wyatt over as quickly as possible so they didn't lose this chance. He scrolled down and took his first look at a pile of black white and brown fuzzballs. Something inside him melted.

The message he'd received during lunch from Jiya read: _ My friend Pari's sister's dog just had a litter. They are gorgeous, Wyatt! Bernese Mountain Dogs. Huge, but lovable. Come see! _

The rest of the responses came after the pictures and were peppered with links to articles about tesimonials of kid friendly examples of the breed from Amy, and occasional practical questions from Rufus, like where to meet, what time they could see the dogs, and so on.

Wyatt scrolled back up to the picture and touched it with his finger. A feeling of rightness settled in which he tried hard to shrug off. No knowing what these dogs will be like. He tried to talk himself out of it: _That batch at the shelter seemed like they would work out, but then got kennel cough. And that one black mutt who bit me looked so friendly in pictures. Don't get ahead of yourself, soldier._ But the feeling persisted.

His phone started buzzing again. He saw a new message from Jiya.

 _Folks! Must go there today. Puppies r being snapped up._

So just a few short hours later, Wyatt found himself in a gaggle of people invading a stranger's (to him anyway) apartment, accompanied by Rufus, Jiya and Amy. They walked in as another couple left, and Pari welcomed them warmly. She introduced them all to her sister Eva, and Eva's two children. The four women started chatting animatedly about recent video game releases as the children peeped bashfully at the strangers. Eva pointed the way beyond to where the puppies could be found.

Rufus and Wyatt headed to where Eva had pointed them, towards the room that held the dogs. The two men walked softly so as not to startle mother dog, squinting in the semi-dark to see the puppies. There were six small bodies piled next to mom. They seemed to be napping. It was hard to tell where one small body stopped and the next began. The black and white areas mingled with brown spots merged into one another.

One puppy that had been on the top of the pile suddenly tumbled off the others as one below it woke. The tumbling puppy landed on its side with a soft fwap. Wyatt found himself reaching out as if to right the pup, but instead her eyes popped open, and her little body righted itself: bum-side shooting up first, followed by wide white paws, little shoulders and bright brown eyes shining over an inquisitively sniffing black nose. She walked curiously if a bit unsteadily towards Wyatt and Rufus.

Rufus said, "Is her tail wagging, or is that just my imagination? Do they do that so young?"

Wyatt watched the young animal close the distance between them, her tail poked towards the sky and moved back and forth. "I'm not sure, honestly. Looks like wagging to me." He crouched down as she reached him, put out one hand towards her and balanced himself with the other. The puppy rushed to him, skipping a bit with its gangly back legs going faster then the front ones. It picked up speed and had trouble stopping, so ran headlong into Wyatt's outreached hands. He felt the warm, fluffy mass of it collide with him with surprising weight.

"Oof, little one. You've got to work on those landings." He petted the little thing and was rewarded with some frenzied licking. The puppy put its paw on his thumb and pushed itself up, looking straight into Wyatt's face. "She's perfect," Wyatt said.

Amy strolled in behind him and said, "Looks like we have a winner!"

"I see you've met the rambunctious one?" Pari said, turning a lamp on as she followed Jiya and Amy in. Amy pulled out her phone to capture the moment as Pari went on. "I'm afraid that one is spoken for already. But there are two of her siblings still up for grabs."

Wyatt looked down at the lively puppy now playing with his fingers. He felt a cold feeling shoot through him as he looked down at her. She unexpectedly jumped up on him, and as he pulled up his other hand to catch her, he tumbled over, falling on his butt. He rolled over onto his back, ending up cradling the little dog in his arms, listening to the sound of laughter all around him. Amy caught it all.

After he righted himself and stood up, still holding the little dog, Wyatt asked, trying not to get too hopeful, "So this one is taken already? You're sure?"

Eva looked at the dog in his arms closely. She nodded regretfully. "Yup. She's got that little black patch next to her nose. She's the one. A big family came by earlier in the week. It was love at first sight for them, too."

As they walked out of the apartment together, Wyatt couldn't shake those words from his mind. _She's the one._ He said nothing about it to the others, though. He'd dutifully looked at the two unchosen puppies. They seemed cute as Fluffy (in the moment when he first picked her up, he'd started calling her that in his mind), but not as curious or playful. They were more interested in mom than any of the humans. And none of the others wagged their tails, he noted.

Jiya said, "Are you sure you want to keep looking, Wyatt? I still can ask Eva to hold one for you if you'd like."

Wyatt hesitated, then said, "Sure. Go ahead Jiya. They were cute little things."

Rufus gave his friend the side-eye. "You're still hung up on that playful one aren't you?"

Wyatt grinned. "Guilty as charged. But the others were sweet."

Amy said, "We've only just started looking. No need to jump in so quickly." But Wyatt shook his head.

"Any of these pups is going to be a great companion for Lucy. Jiya, I think you chose well, and from what we heard about the mother dog, she's intelligent and loyal. She was patient with the puppies and with the children when they came in." He nodded now. "There's no need to wait, let's do it."

Rufus and Jiya exchanged a look. Jiya said, "I'll make the arrangements, Wyatt."

* * *

"So, what would have happened if they did end up collapsing the two universes?" Wyatt sat with Lucy curled up against him, watching the credits roll for the Fringe.

"Bell thought it would be utopian version of the world just all under his control. But I have my doubts," Lucy said. "Sound like anyone you know?" She said it with a smile, but he could feel her shudder against him.

"Thankfully, nobody we have to deal with anymore. But I can kinda see David Rittenhouse and William Bell getting along. Bell might have thought that Rittenhouse was setting his sights too low." Wyatt made an attempt at Leonard Nimoy's accent "What, you don't want to be a God? How disappointing." Lucy laughed.

Wyatt went on, "What I do wish though, was to have one of those windows between the universes like they had. Or maybe one of those typewriters. If we could only have seen what they were doing..."

"Yes—I was thinking that, too. Say we'd been able to communicate with members of the team who were in the present."

"That would have saved us a lot of grief in 1754."

But then, maybe we never would have learned about chocodiles." They looked at one another and started laughing.

A while later they turned in. Lucy went over to their bedroom and Wyatt lingered in the living room. He leaned back, trying to imagine what it would be like to have a pet here. _Where would the food go? Where would the little thing sleep? How about when it was not so little?_ He took out his phone and opened his camera app. Glancing toward the bedroom and seeing no sign of Lucy he took a chance and opened up the folder he'd made for puppy pictures, aside from his standard camera gallery. He looked at the shots he'd snapped of Fluffy and her sisters. He looked at the one they'd chosen instead and tried to convince himself again that it was all going to be fine.

His phone buzzed. Wyatt answered it.

"Amy?"

"I'll be quick. I was out for a drink with Jiya and Rufus when they got a call about the dog. The playful one you liked, she's free now. The mother in the family had a sudden call to move to Los Angeles for work. They can't adopt her after all."

Wyatt was stunned. _Can it really work out?_ "But what about the one we were going to take."

He could practically hear Amy roll her eyes. "What do you want here? These dogs are really popular. I'm sure she's going to find a home. Did you change your mind? Or do you want **two** now?"

"Wyatt?" Lucy poked her head out of the door. "Who are you talking to?"

"It's Rufus. He wants to get together tomorrow after work. Says he's got some advice about my computer," Wyatt improvised.

"Okay. Well, tell him it's too late to call. Or don't tell him and I'll give him and Jiya a call tomorrow night at this hour."

Wyatt said, "You really sure you want to do that?" Lucy smiled and disappeared back into the bedroom.

Amy said: "You are way too good at lying to my sister. If it wasn't something so sweet, I'd be worried."

Wyatt rolled his eyes now. "Who wants it both ways now? You said it would be good to give her a surprise, but you're mad at me for being too good at it?"

"Wyatt?" Lucy called out again.

"I'm going now, squirt. I'll meet up with you all tomorrow. At Eva's."

* * *

Going to Eva's house the second time felt much less strange to Wyatt. He whistled a little and skipped up the steps. Rufus met him at the door and smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Hey, you can't bring me down. I think this little pup is the one."

Rufus nodded. "You're the lucky one."

Wyatt nodded. "That's for damn sure." He glanced at Jiya where she stood talking with the others. "You, too." The two friends sighed in unison, then smiled at one another.

Wyatt said, "We're becoming big softies in our old age aren't we?"

Rufus gave him a look, "Who said anything about old age? I've never said I was anything but soft. You, Mr. Soldier, are the one who is melting."

Wyatt mock-growled at him. "Let's go see this dog again."

There were fewer puppies this time. Eva lead the way back to the mother's den. The pups were old enough to eat on their own, and new owners had started picking them up. The puppies were more awake this time. Three of them were playing tug of war over a piece of blanket. Wyatt thought he recognized his "Fluffy", and was rewarded by seeing her separate from the tug of war game and come pounding over to him, equal parts clumsy and cute.

He leaned down and petted the puppy, "Hey girl...I'm happy to see you, too." He laughed when she managed to lick his face.

Eva said, "I've never seen her taking to someone so fast, you must be special"

Amy said, "Pshaw. She just knows he's a pushover since she tackled him last time."

Later, when Wyatt had left for deployment Amy shared the video of Wyatt meeting the puppy for the first time. She told Lucy about this second meeting and what she had said, "We can't have him know how special he is. Don't want it going to his head." Those moments captured by Amy would be watched over and over again by Lucy in the months to come. Thinking about her man and how special he was indeed, to her.


	5. Chapter 5

The Friday before Wyatt left for his deployment, Amy took Lucy out for a girls' day. Lucy needed some new clothes for school, and Amy had been wanting to check out a new Wing Chun dojo that she'd heard great things about. Amy seemed distracted and kept checking her phone. Lucy was reminded of how Wyatt had been getting a lot of messages from his buddies and she had a hazy thought, _Is everyone around me getting more calls than me?_ She reflected for a moment that her social circle had not widened in a long time.

They went to the martial arts school first. Amy bowed as they entered and waited quietly until she saw who the teacher was and introduced herself. Lucy was amazed as always seeing her sister fit in so well in this world. Amy volunteered doing homeless advocacy and regularly fought the Man with a will. She specialized in facing down authority. And Amy's room had been a chaotic mess since childhood. As an adult she took a principled stance on it. Why make her bed every day? "It just gets messed up again the next night? What a waste of effort."

So watching her practice in the spartan simplicity of a school felt such a contrast to what she expected of her sister. Seeing her bow down and talk on the mat with a woman obviously in a place of authority and hierarchy above her was dizzying to Lucy. Amy said that martial arts gave her the discipline and trust in herself to take others on, but that didn't mean she had to change who she was.

Lucy thought they were going to Macy's for some sensible shoes and a new suit, but it turned out that Amy had other plans. She steered her sister around to the lingerie section. Lucy gave her sister a swat on the shoulder when she saw where they were. "You brat. I've already got lingerie."

Amy shrugged, "I thought you might want something new?" Lucy nodded. This was going to be a long separation. Why not make this weekend something special?

She gave a sideways hug to her sister. "Yeah. You know what? I do!"

* * *

It was late afternoon when they got back to Wyatt and Lucy's house. Lucy was peppering her sister with questions about Wing Chun and the school as they entered.

"Do they do self-defense classes, too? Do you have to wear the whole get-up?" Lucy dragged her bags into the front hall.

Amy seemed distracted. Lucy noticed she'd been checking her phone again. Amy looked around. "Do you think Wyatt's home?"

"His truck car was in the garage, so yes. You saw it too, didn't you? Amy, are you doing okay?" Her sister nodded. Lucy, looking back to her packages missed Amy's slight gasp and widened eyes as she saw Wyatt in the kitchen put his finger in front of his lips. He gestured to the back door.

Thinking quickly, Amy said, "I'll help you with those, sis. Let's get these in your room?"

"Thanks for pitching in, finally!" Lucy's voice quieted. "Do you think he'll like the one I chose? You don't think it's too much?"

Her sister snorted. "No definitely not 'too much.' I'd say definitely the right amount of too little." Lucy blushed. Lucy hung the clothes in her closet and placed the box containing the sheer light-blue jacket and panties away for later. Amy left the room ahead of her. Lucy took a moment to look at the picture of her and Wyatt by the bed and hugged it to her. A tear slipped down her face but she wiped it away immediately. She shook her head and rubbed her cheeks. Took a look at herself in their mirror and said, "Cheerful, Lucy. Happy weekend. Happy memories to carry us through."

She walked out determinedly. She looked around with love in her eyes for her beloved husband and sister. But when she came into the kitchen, Lucy saw something running towards her. Her first impression was of black, white and brown fluff. Amy & Wyatt stood together watching from a few feet away

Lucy realized it was a small dog. She was wearing a red bow around her neck with some words on a tag:

 _Someone to keep you company when I'm away.  
_ —Y _our Reckless Hothead_

Lucy couldn't even begin to form a question. She was beyond surprised. Wyatt stumbled through his explanation in the silence, "She's yours...well ours. She's very friendly, she grew up in a house with kids, always wants to play. "

Lucy knelt down and looked the puppy in the face. The tiny dog was startled by her movement, so Lucy put out her hand for it to sniff. She did, delicately, then chomped down with tiny puppy teeth on her finger, tickling her. Lucy scooped up the dog and wrapped it in her arms. The puppy squeaked in surprise, then climbed up to put her paws on lucy's shoulder, nipping at her earlobe and licking her cheek. Lucy walked up to her sister and her husband with her arms full of happy puppy.

Wyatt thinks, _That smile is going to break her face wide open._ He gives the pup a scratch between the ears. " I didn't feel good leaving you alone in this big empty house for so long, so here she is. You'll watch over each other."

At loss for words, Lucy moved close to Wyatt and gave him a kiss...until the pup started licking his jaw.

"Someone wants a kiss too," Amy joked.

The puppy squirmed in Lucy's arms and dropped to the floor. Picking up a rope from a pile of toys near a dog crate and a bag of dog food, Amy dragged the rope in front of the puppy. The dog grabbed onto it, growling playfully.

Amy asked, "What will you call her?"

Wyatt said, "How about Fluffy?"

Lucy crinkled up her nose and shook her head. Wyatt said, "What? That's what I've been calling her."

"What about Tiger?"Amy suggested grinning, "She'll probably be _ferocious_ when she's older, right?" Amy tugged at the rope and the puppy hunkered down trying to hold her ground, but slid across the slick floor. Lucy shook her head at her sister's suggestion. "It's just not right."

Watching Amy play with the puppy, Lucy leaned against Wyatt and put her arm through his. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then rested her head there. A thought occurred to her.

"I've got it," Lucy said. "Halia." Wyatt looked at her, puzzled.

Amy asked, "What does it mean?" Lucy looked a bit shy now. Wyatt said, "Come on, out with it."

"It's like Helia, or Helios. The sun. And you are like the sun to me..." Lucy hid her face against Wyatt's arm for a moment, feeling silly and shy. Then she shook her head and looked Wyatt in the eye. "So she'll be my little sun, to keep me warm when you are away," She finished more firmly.

"You two are way too sappy," Amy said. She tossed the rope for the puppy to chase. "Don't you think so, Halia?" The pup barked as if to say she agreed, then ran after the toy. "See? she barely knows you and she approves of your sappiness."

Wyatt shifted behind Lucy and put his arms around her. She leaned against him and smiled. She said, "See, I knew it was the right name."

He leaned down and breathed into her ear, "Just like I knew you were the right one for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** The rating of this story has been changed to **"M"** for the contents of _**this**_ chapter. Enjoy the Logans' steamy night together, or skip on past to chapter 7 for the sweet, fluffy (non-smutty) completion of our story when it is ready.

* * *

Amy stayed for dinner to enjoy the new puppy, though she promised Lucy she'd skedaddle right after.

"Amy, you don't have to disappear." The red-head gave her sister a sideways look.

"I saw that wisp of an outfit you got for your soldier and I'll be damned if I get in the way of that." Lucy blushed. Amy put her arm around her shoulder and said quietly, "Call me after you've dropped him off on Monday. I'll come right over and keep you and little Halia company." Lucy held her sister in a long hug.

* * *

Later that evening, Lucy said, "Wyatt, I think the puppy needs to go out in the yard. Could you take her?" She was sitting with Halia on her lap, leaning against Wyatt, his arm around her. She was fast becoming convinced that puppy licks and soldier kisses were her favorite medicine.

Wyatt nodded but didn't stir. He idly played with a strand of Lucy's hair. Counter to her own request, Lucy snuggled deeper into his arms and teased Halia who nipped at her fingers. The little dog sneezed, rolled on her back and waved her paws in the air. "Just when I think this dog can't get any cuter," Wyatt said. Lucy reached up and gave him an awkward kiss on the side of his chin. He smiled lazily down at her and said, "And that is supposed to get me to take her out?"

Halia jumped off of Lucy's lap, and started sniffing around the table legs and couch in a way that Lucy could only believe was a prelude to pee. She sat up and stretched her arms. "Well, if that doesn't convince you, how about this..." She leaned in close and whispered in Wyatt's ear, "I have a surprise for you." She nodded towards their bedroom.

Wyatt sat up, all attention. "Where is the leash?"

* * *

Lucy slipped into their bedroom as soon as Wyatt and Halia disappeared out the door into the night. Opening up her dresser drawer she pulled out the dark brown box from the lingerie store. Inside she found the pale blue garment still wrapped in tissue paper. She took it out and held up the two pieces. She looked at it with growing alarm. _What was I thinking?_

Lucy tended towards long lacey robes. She had a silky red spaghetti strap camisole that was Wyatt's favorite. He said it brought out the fire in her eyes. But this... Amy was right this was barely there. Lucy stretched the soft material of the jacket between her fingers. It was smooth and clung nicely, but it barely concealed anything from view.

She took off her shirt and bra and slipped the sleeves of the filmy jacket over her arms, hooking the single button at her neck. Raising her arms the deep v-shaped point of her sleeve gave a dramatic ripple. She looked down at her jeans and socks, compared it with the scant square of blue shimmering fabric in her hand and gulped. Thinking she heard the front door, she quickly made her decision. Stripping off the rest of her clothes and plunking them all in the laundry basket out of the way, she then stuck one leg through the panties, hopping ungracefully to get the other in as well.

She came to rest standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Catching a glimpse of herself in their full length mirror, she felt more naked than she did with her clothes off. She sat down on the edge of the bed, tried several positions: her hands crossed primly in her lap, then she sprawled out her legs, putting her hand on her hip. She scooted back, lying in the middle of the bed, head resting on her fist, one leg bent. _God, what am I doing? Am I trying to look like Marilyn Monroe?_ She wilted into a pile in the middle of the bed, thinking, _Amy, this was a crazy idea! I just look foolish._

She got up and walked toward her closet, thinking to find something else to change into. _I'm sure the one red is here somewhere..._ When suddenly the door opened.

Wyatt walked through the door with Halia in tow, and couldn't see Lucy at first where she stood by the closet. Then he caught a glimpse of her in the same mirror that had made her feel so self-conscious. From his perspective she was facing away.

She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder, smiling hesitantly. Halia ran over unconcerned, straining the lead to its fullest extent. She wagged her tail and licked Lucy's ankles. Lucy laughed and turned toward them both, now showing the long lean expanse of her bare legs, the trim blue panties with the dark of her hair showing through, and the curve of her breasts barely hidden by the pale material. She leaned down to pet Halia and Wyatt's eyes took in the tips of her breasts poking against the sheer material. He involuntarily dropped the leash and leaned against the edge of the door. His mouth suddenly dry, a deep heat at his groin.

Halia, now completely free to roam, showered Lucy with her puppy kisses erasing the nerves and anxiety Lucy had been feeling. She picked up the pup and turned fully to Wyatt. When she saw the look in his eyes her body keyed up again, but this time with desire.

"Bed time for Halia?" she breathed. Wyatt nodded taking the dog from her hand and taking the time to give her a long lingering kiss. "Don't move," he said, then was gone.

Lucy sat on the bed again, this time in a pleasant cloud of anticipation. When Wyatt returned she put her hands out to him. He took them, kissing each in turn, not able to take his eyes from her body. She felt his hand tremble slightly in hers, and there was no hiding the effect she was having on him. Lucy felt overcome with a wash of lust, and intoxication. He was all hers, lost in desire for her. Why not make that last? She wanted him to remember this night, it had to be memorable. Burned into his mind. Into his skin.

He moved closer to kiss her, one hand drifting toward the button on her jacket. She caught his hand and held up the index finger on her other hand.

"Wait. Let me touch you first."

She started by stripping him, just a little, slowly. Unbuttoning his shirt, she gave him playful kisses on his chest, abdomen, stomach as she moved down. He shuddered with each touch. Looking up she saw his eyes close involuntarily for a moment in ecstasy, then open again and to drink her in before him. His hands flexed at his sides and he clenched them in an effort to keep them still.

She pulled off his shirt, leaving him in just his undershirt and pants, being sure to brush her arm and breasts against him slightly as she did so. She held up that single finger again when his lips moved towards her neck, his hand moved towards her waist.

"Wait," she said again.

She stood before him and put her hands on his hips. She slid one to the center of his stomach teasing him with the thought that she was perhaps going to remove his trousers next. She stood so close she could see a vein pounding in his neck. Saw the pink hue that had tinged his cheeks, turn to crimson and creep up to his ears. She just barely touched the top of his trousers with her fingers, but suddenly stepped even closer and rubbed her hips across his, making full heated contact.

He groaned in frustration, no denying how much he wanted her. He gasped, "Lucy..." Both his hands came up, grasping her by the elbows, his lips seeking hers. She responded, gave a leisurely smirk and bit down tenderly on his lower lip, letting him steal a few more kisses. He tried to put his arms all the way around her but she pushed them down again. "Not quite yet..."

She walked behind him and leaned against him, running her hands down his bare arms. He shuddered again. Then she stepped away and slapped one of the cheeks of his buttocks, hard, through his pants. A sound came out of his mouth, half a grunt, half a moan and she felt she could see an electric shock of sensation rip through him. He crumpled forward slightly and she slid against him, holding him upright. Her breasts crushed against his back.

"Lucy..." he gasped. She said nothing, but now took his hands in hers, keeping him facing away from her but allowing him to touch her. She lead his fingers to touch her legs. They explored her thighs and hips. Lucy had a distant thought that she would normally be embarrassed by the vast expanse of skin exposed, but the flood of elation filling her veins carried her onward.

She whispered encouragements into his ear, telling him how his hands made her feel, how much she loved him. What she wanted to do to him, where she wanted him. "Lucy, fuck..." he mumbled reaching back to cup her buttocks and squeeze her tightly to him. Her arms slipped around his sides, roaming freely across his chest. Settling on one taught nipple, she gave it a sharp pinch through the shirt, then twisted lightly. He gasped. Her other hand roved lower, glancing lightly over the taut bulge in his pants straining against the layers. "Oh God," he whimpered. Lucy felt heat grow between her own legs.

Taking her hands slowly from where they sat, she once more took Wyatt's hands in her own. She placed them on the silken triangle between her thighs and Wyatt breathed out, "Yes..." She let him touch where he would, clinging to his shoulders and moaning herself as he made contact with her inflamed flesh through the material. She took one of his hands again and hooked his thumb in the waist band of the panties, still keeping him firmly facing away from her. He delighted in this new freedom, feeling beneath the thin cloth, tickling her hair, and squeezing her.

"Take it off," she said breathlessly. He complied.

Yet again she guided his hand, this time placing his fingers between her thighs. They explored unimpeded by anything now. She heard his oaths, but was distracted by her own gasp as she finally felt him touch her wet, melting core.

All sense of play and guile dropped for Lucy and she cried out his name. Wyatt turned, tugging his undershirt over his head now with one hand, the other trapped between her legs by his own desire to make her fall into ecstasy and her hand holding him there. Once the shirt was gone he pulled her close with his free arm, allowing all her weight to fall back on it as she writhed, "Wyatt, oh Wyatt..."

His face dipped down to her chest. Her pale skin glowed beneath the transparent blue of the jacket. He aimed for where the sheer fabric parted and he spread hot, sweet open mouthed kisses down the inner sides of each of her breasts. He followed the line of one beneath a jacket panel and put his mouth fully on her nipple. Sucking strongly, he twirled his tongue as his fingers swirled inside her. Lucy lost track of everything, just clinging to him as the waves took her.

She shuddered and twitched, feeling him slowly shift them both to the bed. He lay her down and snuggled close beside her. She continued to cling, and he cradled her head gently in his arms, running one hand down her back in slow, soothing caresses.

Lucy came to herself, blinking her eyes. She looked at Wyatt, the red had receded from his face. His eyes held a languid contentment. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair. "Well, hello, sunshine. You're back, are you?" She smiled and suddenly became conscious of their oddly unmatched state of undress.

She plucked at his pants. "Are these really necessary?"

"I like how you think. I just couldn't let get myself to let go of you-" She captured his mouth mid sentence and thrust her hands down to rid him of them. He kissed her back, the heat rising again in his cheeks, and finished the task himself. He shifted them so she came up astride him and he gasped at the intimate contact.

"Lucy, please..." he begged. She moved her hips, bringing forth another groan, then leaned down and kissed him by the ear, whispering, "So what do you think?" And leaned back, gesturing as brazenly as she could to her lingerie clad torso.

He gazed at her, taking his time, though she could feel his desire in the throbbing heat beneath her. He traced the lines of her breasts again, this time with his fingers. "Breathtaking. Unforgettable." And then in a whisper, "Mine." He clasped her hands and intertwined their fingers, then she felt him find his way inside. Rocking together, their tempo increasing, they muttered words of passion and commitment. They lost themselves in the rhythm and ecstasy of the moment and their love.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Lucy and Wyatt were woken far earlier than they had planned by yipping and squealing from the living room. Wyatt stirred groggily, but Lucy kissed him saying, "I'll get her." She stepped out from the sheets and saw their clothes in a heap by the bed. She turned pink remembering her abandon from the night before, and quickly grabbed her dressing gown.

At the door, Lucy shot Wyatt a glance where he lay sleeping, his strong shoulders emerging from the covers. He turned his head toward her in his sleep, gave a sigh and a contented smile crossed his face. Lucy lingered taking it in. A particularly anxious squeal came from the living room and she headed guiltily towards its source.

Lucy saw the dog crate tucked near the couch. It was much too large for this little dog, leaving plenty of room for her to grow. The corner of a red plaid blanket poked out through the metal mesh of the door. She saw Halia's little black nose sticking through one square, then another, then another. Her squeals quieted as Lucy grew closer, but shifted into a low whine.

"Oh Halia," said Lucy. "I can see you and I have a lot of work to do." She opened the door and the puppy shot out, a streak of black, white and brown. She scrambled across the carpet, with Lucy trailing along, "Out, we've got to get you out!"

* * *

Wyatt was having a delightful dream. He and Lucy were floating in a hot tub under a dark Texas sky just full of stars. He pulled her to him and pointed out one constellation. Lucy squinted at the points of light. "I don't recognize those stars." He nodded, "That's the Southern Cross. You don't see that up north." Lucy snuggled closer. She started nuzzling him. Then, inexplicably, she punched him in the stomach. A moment later she bit his toe, and he woke suddenly, in bed with Lucy beside him trying to grab the mischievous puppy who was at his feet.

"Halia, come here!" Lucy lunged for the puppy, diving down to the foot of the bed. The dog eluded her grasp, leaping farther up the bed. She rocked back and gave an adorable yap, a bare echo of the full-throated bark she could some day deliver.

Wyatt surged up in bed, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His immediate reaction ( _Where's Lucy?)_ had faded fast by seeing her with him, and memory of the fluffy pup came back shortly thereafter, but the urge to just have the chaos stop rose in him. He put a hand on the little dog beside him and barked out two words, "Calm. Down." She flopped down immediately, rolling on her side and showing him her belly.

Lucy, crazily angled across him on the bed, propped her head up on her bent arm. "Oh, so now she listens?!" She pulled her self up and over to the two of them. Wyatt had scooped up the small dog and sat scritching her on the underbelly.

Lucy shook her finger at the small dog. "You've got to learn to listen to me!" Halia yawned and reached out with one paw to bat at Lucy's finger and her ears flopped in unison. Her little brown eyebrows crinkled as though she was listening. "I just can't stay mad at you," Lucy said. Wyatt chuckled and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Well, it seems like she and I have some things in common." Lucy quirked an eyebrow and he went on, tickling Halia under the chin now. "We both can't stay out of trouble, but we can charm you out of being mad when we do."

* * *

"So, give." Lucy and Wyatt sat in the kitchen. Lucy was shelling peas and Wyatt was working on prep for fajitas that they'd eat for lunch. Halia had sniffed at the vegetables in Lucy's hand, but turned up her nose when offered them. She was sniffing about the kitchen, poking her head under things and exploring.

Wyatt looked over at Lucy and shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"What's the story with Halia? Where did she come from? What gave you the idea to get her?"

"It just kind of hit me."

"What?"

"No, literally. A dog ran into me at the park when I was there with Rufus."

Lucy looked at him like he had turned blue. "The dog what now?"

Halia tumbled towards them. Looking embarrassed, Wyatt spread his hands wide in an open invitation to the pup, trying to find something to distract from the narrative he was unfolding. He scratched at her head and rough-housed with her lightly looking down rather than at Lucy.

"It was this huge dog, that got all over us." He glanced at Lucy from the corner of his eye. Her hands hung in the air, peapod mid-shelling. "A slobber fest for real." Halia barked at him, and he put a finger to his lips, shushing her. "I joked that Rufus should keep the dog for Jiya, and then he shot back that I should be the one thinking about getting a pet..." He trailed off, a rueful look crossing his face. Then he turned back to Lucy, sending Halia off to another corner of the kitchen. "It was just after I told you about the assignment. And you were so sad."

Lucy set down the vegetables in her lap and wiped off her hands. She put her hand on Wyatt's cheek. "I was being selfish."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Sad is not selfish."

She returned the kiss. "It is when you forget who is actually **going** on the dangerous mission."

Wyatt was about to kiss Lucy again, charmed by this form of arguing and thinking they should keep this in mind for next time, when he saw the puppy starting to squat in an odd placed in the kitchen. "Umm, no you don't young missy." Lucy followed his gaze and vaulted out of her seat. She tried to capture the dog, but Halia yelped and scuttled under the kitchen table. Lucy bent down to grab her but she dashed away again.

As Halia dashed by him, Wyatt snapped: "Halia, stop." The little dog responded to Wyatt's firm tone by stopping in place and Wyatt quickly took this opportunity to scoop her up. "Looks like it is time for Halia's first walk." He grabbed the lead from the table and managed to hold Halia still long enough to clip the leash to the collar. He then handed the other end of it to Lucy.

Lucy gave a deep frown to Halia. "Little girl, you've got to start listening to me, too!" She lead the way outside where the sun was starting to be covered by some clouds. Wyatt took a moment to put the meat and vegetables for their lunch away, then joined her outside. When he reached her, Lucy put her arm through Wyatt's and a smile broke out on her face again. How could she be grumpy with her man and her new best friend with her?

Halia rushed forward, not really yet understanding how the leash worked. She reached its extent and tumbled down to the ground. She jumped up yipping and biting at the leash. She spun in place getting it wrapped around herself. Wyatt knelt down by her trying to untangle the little dog. Lucy looked up, noticing the sky get steadily darker.

"Umm...Wyatt...it looks like it might rain..."

Wyatt looked up at the sky and held out a hand. "It'll be fine."

They continued walking down the block. Halia started getting a sense of her range on the leash, though she occasionally pulled hard against Lucy's grip. The clouds thickened and the light continued to dim. Lucy thought she felt a drop of water hit her face.

"Umm..." She held up her hand and felt distinct drops of rain.

"Hey, you're not going to say I told you—" A thunderclap interrupted Wyatt.

They puppy let out a yelp and took off. The leash slipped out of Lucy's hand. "Halia!" They both yelled.

The rain came down in earnest now. Lucy and Wyatt pelted down the sidewalk after her, both getting soaked but giving it no mind. "Halia!" Wyatt's voice deepened in stress. The puppy dashed away from him, hurtling into a neighbor's yard. They both heaved a sigh of relief that she had gone away from the road.

The little dog disappeared into some bushes. The water rained down on their heads and dripped onto their necks. Lucy knelt down, beckoning to Halia. "C'mere girl." They heard a whimpering and slowly Halia pushed her way through the branches to Lucy's waiting hands. Lucy grabbed the tiny dog, even smaller now, soaked from the rain, and hugged her close. As she did, the rain began to come down twice as hard. Wyatt put his arms around them both and hustled them off in a new direction. Lucy was confused, their house was the other way.

Before she knew it, they were under cover. Lucy remembered seeing this covered bus stop now, but she'd never thought twice about it. Now she stood shivering and grateful for this small shelter, and the warmth of Wyatt's arms.

They laughed. Lucy rubbed Halia trying to dry her and warm her up. She held her close to her chest. Wyatt put his arms around them both again, running his hands up and down Lucy's back. She rested her head on his shoulder. The puppy snuggled close, warming up.

Lucy put her head up. She smiled at Wyatt and he captured her lips with a sweet kiss. As they broke apart, the clatter of the rain slowed. Some light started to break out from between the clouds. "Time to get my girls home safe and sound," he said.

They walked hand in hand, Halia content and sleepy in Lucy's arms after her fright. As they reached home the sun broke out and they saw a rainbow. Lucy gave Wyatt one more kiss. "Mr. Wyatt Logan, I'm sure Amy would not approve of the sappiness quotient, but I believe wherever you are is the end of the rainbow for me—and Halia."

* * *

Later that night Lucy and Wyatt snuggled in bed together. At their feet, Halia curled up in a ball. It had taken Lucy much of the day to get rid of the chill the rain gave her, so the warm cozy nest they made warmed her to the bottom of her heart. Wyatt gave Lucy a long, lingering kiss. "You're not mad that I sprang the dog on you?" She took a moment and seemed to seriously consider his question. She paused long enough that he started getting worried.

"Lucy?" He shifted and looked into her eyes. "If you really were upset, we could find another home for her, I don't want to strand you with a big obligation just as a I go away for so long..."

She looked back at him very seriously now, "Wyatt Logan, you take that back. There is no way that you are parting me from my Halia." She sat up and gathered the sleepy puppy and brought her up between them.

He gave her a relieved look. "I'm glad to hear it. I consulted with Amy, but at times Jiya and Rufus both thought I was nuts for surprising you."

Lucy gawked, "You mean everyone was in on this?" Halia squirmed looking for a place to lie down.

Wyatt nodded. "Everyone." He patted the puppy, who licked his fingers for his trouble.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh! Now I understand what the big deal has been with texts lately, for you and Amy." She gave a crooked grin. "So no night on the town with your Delta Force buddies, huh? Won't you miss the strip tease?"

Wyatt gave her a look that turned her cheeks red. "No, ma'am. I know where **I** want to go for that." He winked and went on. "They all helped me search. But it was Jiya found the puppy for us, with a friend of a friend."

Halia wriggled around biting at the blankets, and Lucy took her in her hand, laying her between her legs and petting her soothingly. "I will thank Jiya, for sure. And Rufus. And well, it gave me an idea anyway. You and Amy may not have mystery friends knocking on your door, but I think I may need some more social outlets. And maybe somewhere to vent my frustration at work."

Wyatt looked at her in suspense. She went on, "I think I'll join Amy's new martial arts school." An elated look came into Wyatt's eyes. "Yes," she nodded at him, "It's good for me to get better at defending myself, and it will also give me people to spend time with while you are away." A far away look came into her eyes. "I think it will help me feel closer to you, too." He kissed her cheek, getting misty himself.

Wyatt leaned back, watching Lucy fuss over the cute dog. He smoothed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, and she looked up at him with a glowing look now in her eyes. "Luce...what do you think about us adding another member to this family?"

Lucy looked back at the puppy. "You think Halia will be lonely? Maybe she needs a friend?"

He laughed. "I was not thinking of Halia, though I'm sure she would love a playmate..." He broke off as Lucy looked back at him, staring now as she realized what he was asking.

"You want to...with me..." He nodded. They clung together and the puppy squeaked and struggled away.

Lucy kept the pup from disappearing down into the bedclothes and brought her up to face Wyatt and her again. "Halia, you're my witness, girl. If old man Wyatt tries to back out on this, you have my permission to give him a nip." Wyatt laughed.

The dog tried sleepily to wag her tail, and licked Wyatt in the face from where Lucy held her. After letting the pink tongue bath Wyatt, Lucy had mercy and moved the puppy back to the foot of the bed again. Then she came back to hug her man. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"Lucy, are you alright? Last time you hugged me like that I'd just been mugged by Rittenhouse goons." He felt her face grow wet with tears against his neck. "Luce, did I upset you? Too many surprises?"

She said something.

"What?" Wyatt said.

"I'm happy," she said more clearly.

His arms tightened around her and he closed his eyes in relief. "You had me worried."

She pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. "I just swore our dog into keeping you to your word, you really shouldn't be worried "

"I just..." She started crying again. "I never thought you would want to..."

He finally said it, "...want to have a baby with you? Lucy, there's nothing that would make me happier. How could you doubt that?"

She sniffled. "Oh, our lives are so chaotic. You're away on deployment so much. These things are hard enough to deal with, I didn't know if you wanted to add to all that stress."

He put his hand in her hair and looked in her eyes. "But you wanted to." He wasn't asking. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. "Oh, Lucy, why haven't we talked about this?"

"Did you plan this? The puppy as a way to bring this up?" Her tears slowed.

Wyatt chuckled. "No. No, your knucklehead of a husband just surprised you with a dog, and was so taken with how happy you looked, that I just realized how much I wanted to hold a baby with you. Our baby."

"Our baby," Lucy said, and nodded with wonder in her eyes. They kissed. Lucy would long remember the tender moments of this embrace, as if she held Wyatt for the first time. Wyatt felt the uncertainty he'd been awash in since learning about the deployment fall away. After their kiss ended. He looked at her and spoke with supreme confidence.

"And when I get done with this deployment, that's the last it will take me away from you." Lucy looked at him stunned.

"Is that..possible?"

He took her face in his hands. "I'm not sure. I'll speak with my superior officer. But whatever we have to do: change my assignment, take on a different role. Leave Delta Force." Lucy's eyes opened wide. He nodded at her. "You are my family, Lucy. And if expand to bring in a little one, I want to be there for you. To be there with you. My job took a toll on my relationship with Jessica. We've been lucky so far. Many soldiers are separate from their loved ones for months, if not years. So far we've avoided that, but I just can't take the risk."

Lucy looked in his eyes with mingled joy and sadness. "Isn't being part of Delta Force what you've always dreamed of?" His look made her melt.

"Lucy, I already reached that dream. Now it's all you." They kissed again, and soon were doing a bit more than kissing. The puppy didn't understand why her people were making so much noise and kicking her through the bed clothes. She grabbed at a foot through the blankets.

"Ouch!" Wyatt cried out. He lovingly exiled Halia back to her crate for the night, being sure to give her nice pets and a treat to help her settle down, before going back to his Lucy and beginning their long, delightful journey to becoming parents.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for coming on this fluffy ride with us! We're so grateful for all the comments and encouragement, and hope you love sweet Halia, too. To see her check out the story cover made by Alodis. Puppy kisses & #wucy rainbows to all!


End file.
